THE START
by funkaymonkay
Summary: It is the start of a story involving a mysterious poem that will soon drag harry, Hermione and Ron into a another adventure both humourous and willl leave u wanting more.


THE START  
  
"Hey Harry look at this book!" giggling helplessly, Ron opened a thick hard covered book called, 'The Enchanted Characters of William Shakespeare'. "There's a picture of a muggle with some sort of a floaty around his neck.(laughs uncontrollably)" "Excuse me young man, but I believe you don't look so great to me either." The picture of William Shakespeare on the cover had come to life sending Ron into absolute turmoil. He shoved the book back into place muffling the angry sounds of William Shakespeare. "Hey Ron look what I've found." Harry called fixated on a large open book resting in his hands. "Well I hope it doesn't talk." gulped Ron as he hastily made his way to Harry past the stacks of books lined in the library's aisles. "What is it? Because I swear if it does talk I'm going to scream." "Shhh. Ron, I found something. It's an incredible poem" " Ha, a poem. Doesn't sound that 'incredible' to me." Ron commented under his breath. The boys walked slowly inch by inch carefully carrying the ancient book towards the closest table. They sat down and read the passage slowly.  
  
"Within the great house lies, all danger will arise.  
  
A huff, a puff is said to be all, for the great house to fall.  
  
She sat on her horse strode in and out, her hair gleaming high, her face full of rage. She glared to and fro pointing the glare to all those whom lives she'll end"  
  
"I wonder who wrote this?" Ron stared at the book admiring the rich, flawlessly printed calligraphy. "It has a negative feel to it doesn't it Harry. Harry?" Harry was entranced, spellbound. He stared intensely at the words as though trying to make sense of it all. He turned the page and ran his fingers down the brown drenched paper over a picture. A picture of a large castle- looking building, in front strode a dangerous looking horse, of which was rode by a vicious looking woman. "Harry. Harry. woohooo.??" Ron shook Harry slightly, snapping the boy back to reality. "Gosh. I thought I'd lost you for a second there, in 'La La Land'!?" "Hmmm." "Harry, are you okay?" Ron was now alert and concerned. "Oh, oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just that. mmm.." Harry sat their forehead crinkled with frustration. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse or something??" "No, I'll be fine." Harry searched for the author of the poem yet there was none. it was anonymous. "There doesn't seem to be an author Ron." Harry turned the pages little by little, and then grew impatient, flicking through the whole book over and over. But found nothing. Ron looked at him engrossed in the amount of persistence Harry was showing towards this book. "Take a breather between turning those pages!" Ron exclaimed. Just then the inquisitive Hermione appeared lugging a lifetime supply of books. She dumped them down on the table and greeted the guys with a. "Just found ten books on the history of Hogwarts, was on my way to the section about the breeding cycle of a cicada, when I came across some enchanting books about some amazing spells to turn your pets into vegetables and it was all just too amazing how about you?" Ron just sat there thinking, doesn't anybody around here take a breather. "Hermione don't you ever take a breathe, I mean between sentences. or books? Boy, you and Harry are just the same." "Hi." Harry answered looking at the book practically puzzled, and not watching Hermione. "Okay, now with some enthusiasm Mr. Potter! Oh, and by the way Ron, people do get smarter after reading books. You should try it!?" "Hah." Ron answered teasingly. "So anyway what are you reading. Harry?" trailed Hermione looking at Ron as to say 'I don't believe you read'. "It's a weird poem about a great house and a mean lady on a horse 'pointing a glare to all those whom lives she'll end'." Ron protruded nobly. "Oh, really I didn't believe you could read," Hermione remarked giggling feebly. Ron began to giggle therefore essentially insulting himself in the process. "Well," Harry answered slowly taking his concentrated eyes of the book, "it's about a. well it's. about well pretty much what Ron said." Hermione looked a bit puzzled but ignored this weird vibe she was receiving. "Come on let's go, we'd better be back in the common room. It's getting late." persisted Hermione as she lugged her books with her. "Yeah. Come on Harry we'd better go." "I'm coming! Wait up guys!" Harry called as Hermione and Ron began to retreat back to the common room. Harry quickly grabbed the book and hid it behind his cloak. He didn't understand why he took it, just that he needed to. 


End file.
